The next generation of heroes
by alternatetherapy
Summary: Follow the adventures of Meg Finnigan, Sebastian "fish" Longbottom, Lily Luna Potter , Perseus Hootenany and Scorpius Malfoy as they attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.
1. Prologue

As Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermione,Neville,Luna,Seamus and his wife Beatrice entered the grand hall of their old school for another reunion ,they smiled , their classmates and friends were all there.

"Can you belive,"Neville said with slight elation in his voice "that in a mere 2 years our children will be attendng this school."  
"Time does fly fast..."Luna said to her husband "I do hope they've managed they've managed to remove all the nargles "She joked . She had stopped believing in them after she had realised that her father was a bit loony and that it had been the other Ravenclaw's taking her things.  
Harry ,Neville ,Ron,Seamus,Hermione and Ginny all looked at her and looked confused.  
"Seamus,what are dis ,'ow you say, Nargles? " She asked her husband, who was clutching his stomach from all that laughing

"They ate these creatures that I used to belive in, Bea,"Luna said "I used to belive that they would steal my belongings,but it was actually the other , and Hermione,"

"Yeah?" "Your husband is stuffing his face with food."  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other and laughed, Ron was indeed stuffing his face,just like on all their years at Hogwarts.  
"What's so funny?" Ron said as he wandered over . But since his mouth was full of food it actually sounded like : "wafs fo 'unny?"  
"Swallow your food,mate."Harry chuckled  
"Yes,it's contents are quite repulsive."smirked Hermione  
A loud swallow was heard.

"So Seamus , how's Megara doing?" asked Ginny  
"She's doing great at normal school."He said in his deep voice and irish accent.  
"We are so glad zat she iz not getting bullied"said Beatrice.  
"Is she a pyro,like her father?"grinned Neville  
"Hahaha ,very funny Neville,but if it weren't for my being such a "Pyro" ,Voldemort's werewolves would've invaded the castle, -you-and-what-army" Seamus continued" But that doesn't mean she isn't!"  
Neville ,Harry ,Ron and Seamus laughed.

"Men." Hermione sighed,exasperated with her husbands piggish table manners.  
"Can't live with them," Ginny started  
"Can't live with out 'em." Luna finished  
"I'm glad I met you three," Beatrice said "ozer wize I would've gone mental."  
It was the girls turn to laugh.

"Excuse me,"somone piped up behind them "May I join you?  
She was a short woman with mousy hair and large green eyes.  
"Jenna!" Luna ,Beatrice and Hermione shreiked.  
"Hey!" she responded.  
"Oh My God! We missed you at our outings!"said Ginny  
"Well she waz buzy wit 'her baby,zpeaking of zat,'ow iz the little one?" Beatrice inquired eagerly.  
"What is her name?! Is she healthy ? How's Perseus taking it?!" Luna asked  
"Let me breathe ,girls"Jenna Grimer-Hootenany "One. I missed you guys as well. Two. She's fine , very healthy thanks for asking. Three. She's called Bianca,like I said very healthy. Perseus loves it. Thank you very much for the gifts ,by the way. Me and Lysander are very greatful."

"Someone say my name?" A tall ,lean man with deep ocean blue eyes and black hair had appeared behind Jenna  
"Yes ,Honey I was just giving them the updates on Bianca and our thanks for the gifts."  
"Hello ,ladies."  
"Hey ,Ly." The rest of the women said in unison.  
"Have you said hi to the boys,Jen?"  
"no ,not yet ,you?"  
"Yeah,I said hi after you five started shreiking."  
"Oh...well I'll go say hi to them and we'll all go sit as it looks as though Headmaster Enfoknob is about to start his speech."

Jenna greeted Harry ,Seamus ,Neville and Ron and the whole group went and sat down on the Gryffindor table just as Headmaster Enfoknob began his speech.  
"Let's hope it's not as long as last years..." Harry said

"Welcome,students...This year I shall start my speech by retelling a tale we've all heard of more than once over the years...The tale of how you all defeated a most feared dark wizard...It all started when..."


	2. Chapter 1

The school year was about to start for 11 year old Megara Finnigan, daughter of Auror ,Seamus Finnigan and his wife Beatrice was finnally starting Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,after a long running argument between her parents about sending her to Beauxbatons, her mothers could remember the day thier fighting ended.

Megara's P.O.V:  
Mum and Dad are at it again . Beauxbatons, Hogarts , BEAUXBATONS! ,HOGWARTS! They go on and on.I've come up with a solution ,so when their calmer I'll tell them.

Seamu's P.O.V :  
Did...she...just..come up with a compromise?

Beatrice's P.O.V :  
My daughter 'az always been smart. but now she is being very rasonable. She is truly maturing.

No one's P.O.V :  
"I'm tired of listening to you fight all day," Megara said "so I cam up with something to sort things out."  
"What is it sweetheart?" Seamus asked  
"Do tell us ,my little veela." said Beatrice  
"Let _me_ chose where I go, after all it is my education, right?" Meg said.  
"She's right Bea..." "I know..." "Very well, Meg dear,where do you want to go , Hogwarts or Beauxbatons"

"I don't know... Hogwarts sounds friendlier and less uptight, while Beauxbatons sounds like a school where young ladies they play Quiditch at Beauxbatons , mum?"  
"Oh! you,your fazer and ze Quitditch! No dear,zey do not."  
"Well then,Hogwarts it is."

Seamus chuckled while his wife slapped him on the arm

That was how Meg decided she would go to was 5 months on September 1st ,2009,her ,her father and mother had apparated with Meg's trunk and pet cat ,Perry, ouside Kings Cross station in London.

The number on her ticket said Platform 9 followed her father into the station . They stopped between the barrier of platforms 9 and 10.  
"Go through the barrier"  
"WHAT?!" Meg exclaimed  
"You're supposed to go through it" Seamus repeated with a grin  
"We'll meet you on ze oder side ,darling" Beatrice said  
"O-okay"Meg took a deep breath and charged through the barrier, when she came out she saw a scarlet train emblazoned with the words "Hogwarts Express" on it's side.  
Students were already boarding and saying goodbye to their parents for the year.  
"Come on Lily! Hurry up!" she heard a voice say "Honestly James!It's her first year don't you remember how nervous you were?" it was a man's voice this time,one she knew well enough.  
"Uncle Harry?"she ventured  
"Meg!Is this your first year too? How time flies!" Harry said. Harry was one of her father fellow Auror's and friends from school. Seamus invited him and some other men over for dinner at her house sometimes. They ussually talked about the Battle or school ,or work , or Quiditch. Harry was the one who gave her a toy broom for her birth day once, he even complimented her on her flying skills,said she would make a great chaser. Megara hoped so, she was planning to try out for chaser on her house team, whichever one it may be.  
"Yes ,uncle. Uncle Harry ,I didn't know you had a kid my age..."  
"You never met? Strange, I would've thought you two-"  
"Harry!"  
"Seamus!"  
"You dropping off the boys and Lily?"  
_"You knew he had a kid my age and never told me?"_  
"Yeah , hey how come our daughters never met before,Fire-boy?"  
"I don't know ,oh great and mighty chosen one."  
They burst out laughing  
"If your dad hasn't finished joking around with mine we run for it ,okay?"  
Meg turned to look at a girl with shoulder length fiery red hair and striking green eyes.  
"I'm Lily Luna ,by the way"The girls said  
"Megara. But you can call me Meg." Meg said  
"Call me Luna or Lily ,but not both , it's a mouthfull"  
"Do you mind if I call you Lu?"  
"Not at all Meg,nice hair byc the way , I wish mine was like that."  
"Are you kidding me? It takes ages to comb! I'd rather have yours!"  
"I have an idea ,let's switch!"  
The girls laughed.  
"I see the girls are getting along well" Seamus said.  
"Yep,oh look,there comes Nev and Ly, with the boys." Harry responded.

_End of Chapter 1_


End file.
